Cardcaptor Lorenna
by The Pokemon Reader
Summary: A young girl in the Fourth Grade accidentally releases the Hoenn Pokemon Card Set. Her and 4 of her friends start on their journeys and find the Cards! R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Cardcaptor Lorenna By: Crystal & Nikki  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nikki: Hey y'all.....  
  
Crystal: Hi.....  
  
Nikki: Y'all REALLY hate our stories, don't y'all.....  
  
Crystal: I could tell.... Ya'll don't review....  
  
Nikki: I really wish y'all would help us!! We need reviews!! It's our food!!  
  
Crystal: Exactly!! Please.... Read and Review this.... We'll put y'all who do Review in our Authors Notes, but no reviews? Only one or two of our friends will be in the Authors Notes with us...  
  
Nikki: Right! now, we've gotta go to Gymnastics now.... But while we're gone, y'all could read this! PLEASE REVIEW!!! No flames... Or else Blaze the Absol will Fire Blast y'all!  
  
Nikki and Crystal: REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
It was the day before the last day of school day of school at the school of Treasure Hills, a young girl at the age of 10 was sitting at her open window. The sun was setting over the horizon, it was a clear blue sky that noon, but it was evening now, and the sky was pinkish-orangeish. The birds were flying back to their nests for the night, and small purple rats scurried into the tall grass just outside of Littleroot Town. The girl stared out at the sky, thinking.  
  
The sky started to turn black, the stars glittered out one-by-one, the Quarter Moon was out since evening. The girl seemed to had been staring at it the whole time, but she just stared at it, thinking and unmovingly. The night sky was there, she snapped out of her moon staring trance and got up. She turned around, and whispered to herself, "To be a Pokemon Master is My dream....." She walked over to her bed, she sat down on it, got under the flower covered blanket, and fell asleep as night took over the sky once again.  
  
It was another bright, sunny, clear day, the girl was still asleep, as all people should be. It was 6:47 in the morning, the girls bedroom door creaked open, the figure of a woman walked slowly into the room. She walked up to the bottom of the bed, and she grabbed the girls legs, pulling her from under the cover. "Yow!! Mom!! Don't Scrae Me Like That!!" the girl exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "Well, sorry, Baby. But If you don't want to be late for school, you're gonna be one of the late Laurens in the class." the woman spoke, pulling the girl out of bed, and onto her feet. The girl had a glance at the clock, her eyes widened. "YIKES!!!!" the girl, Lauren, screamed. She ran out of her bedroom, and into the bathroom.  
  
It had been 5 minutes till Lauren came out of the bathroom. She had on a red Limited Too shirt that had a Big Pink Flower in the middle, red shorts that matched the shirt very well, and a red head band. She went into her room and picked out a pair of red tennis shoes, she also grabbed her all dark blue roller backpack and walked out of her room once again. She walked into a room that was pretty much big, a brown clock on top of it said it was 6:52. To Lauren, that meant she was late, she hated going straight into the school building, she always wanted to go into the gym right next to the school. All the early students went there to wait until it was time to go in, another reason she liked to go to the Gym was because a special someone always went to the Gym every morning.  
  
Lauren sat down in a chair next to the table, and her mom put a plate of pancakes in front of her, the pancake syrup was already there. Lauren grabbed the syrup, put a little bit on top of the top pancake, a lot on the side, rolled up the pancake into a taco, and took a bite out of it. She always ate her pancakes this way ever since she encountered breakfast without a fork. (Nikki: *laughs out loud*) She finished quite quickly, since they tasted so good. She grabbed her roller backpack, and walked towards the door. "I'm going to school now! Bye!" she exclaimed, she heard her mom, dad, and grandmother yell "Bye!" just as she left out to door. She started to run, putting her roller backpack on her back. If she ran, she'd get to her school in 3 minutes.  
  
Indeed, she got there in 3 minutes exactly. She ran into the Gym and ran to sit next to her best friend, Tasha, in the 4th Grade line. "Hey Lauren! Made it just in time! in one more minute, we're gonna go in!" Lauren's best friend, Tasha, exclaimed. "Huh? 1 more minute? But, it should only be 6:55, what's goin' on?" Lauren asked with a clueless look. "Wha? Lauren, Daylights Savings Time is over, if you haven't noticed!!" Tasha yelled, pointing to the clock on 1 of the Gyms walls. It was 7:44, in 1 more minute, it would definately be time to go in. "WHAT IN HECK?!?!" Lauren yelled, "My Grandma Messed Up My Clock!!" Tasha just laughed out loud. "You better ask your dad to fix it next time! Hah!" Tasha laughed. Lauren made an annoyed look and threw her backpack on Tasha's head. "OW!!!" Tasha exclaimed in pain, "Ok, Ok! It ain't funny!! I Got It!!" Lauren laughed this time. "Well, it's quite alright anyways, I got to the Gym, didn't I?" Lauren asked, still laughing. Tasha rubbed the spot Lauren hit her on and answered, "Yeah, that's true, but You-Know-Who didn't come here to the Gym today!!" Laurens eyes went BIG, the guy she liked SO much didn't go to the Gym?! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!" Lauren yelled, "ASH CAME NEVER CAME?!?!?!" Tasha flinched and nodded. Lauren was fuming, she really liked that boy and she loved to see him every morning. "Um..... Uh... Lauren, you'll see him at Recess and P.E, ya know!" Tasha exclaimed nervously, with a sweatdrop. Lauren looked at her and responded, "We can't at P.E, remember? There's a Magic Show at that time...." Tasha's eyes turned into dots. "O-Oh yeah..." she said.  
  
Just then, one of the coaches blew the whistle loudly. The first graders, boys and girls walked out of the Gym. "Tasha, I thought I was the one with the bad memory...." Lauren said with a sweatdrop. Tasha sweatdroppped, too and said, "That's funny.. I was just thinking the same thing...." All the first and second graders were out, so it was the third graders walking out now. Tasha and Lauren got up, Tasha pulled her backpack onto her back and Lauren got her roller backpack ready to go. All the third graders were now out and the fourth graders were walking out now. Tasha and Lauren and the rest of the line began to walk out. "I just don't know why we have to miss P.E..... We're a bit to old for Magic Shows now if they haven't noticed!!" Tasha exclaimed angerily. Lauren patted her shoulder. "You know... I haven't ever seen a Magic Show before so I think this might be... A little entertaining...." Lauren talked, grinning. They both talked as they walked, then they walked into the school building. They weren't aloud to talk as they walked in, so they stopped.  
  
Tasha and Lauren walked into a classroom, and Lauren took a quick peek into the classroom next to theirs. The boy she liked so much was unpacking in that room. She blushed to herself and ran into the classroom right next door to his. She put her backpack onto of a desk that was obviously hers, opened the zipper, and began unpacking. Tasha was unpacking on the desk in front of Laurens. Another girl walked into the classroom, she wore the exact same shirt as Lauren! She put her backpack on top of the desk next to Laurens and they both looked at each other. They both laughed. "We finally wear them at the same time, L.P!" Lauren laughed. "Yeah! And you finally remembered, L.N!" the girl laughed. Another girl walked in and put her backpack onto the desk next to Tashas and Laurens. "Hey Lizzy!" Lauren exclaimed. The girl turned to Lauren. "Huh? What is it, Lauren N?" the girl, Lizzy asked. "Can I meet you and Lauren P. (A.K.A. L.P.) at my house tomorrow? My Grandma can take us to a Summer Carnival near my old house!" Lauren exclaimed happily. "Sure, that sounds fun!" Lizzy exclaimed happily as well. "I think that'll most definately be fun!" Lauren P. said, smiling. "What about me?!" Tasha asked in a yell. Lauren N. turned to her. "You already know you're coming, Tasha! Jeez, you think I'd leave you out?" Lauren N. asked, arching an eyebrow. Tasha sweatdropped. "Heh... I-I forgot...." she said, laughing nervously. Lizzy, Lauren N, and Lauren P. sighed with a sweatdrop. They all finished unpacking and put their backpacks away. Then Math Class started.  
  
It was after Lunch, after Recess, and Language Class had just ended. It was supposed to be time for P.E, but instead, it was time for the Magic Show. Lauren N. went to the bathroom, and her class left without her. When she got out of the bathroom and saw that all the Fourth Grade classrooms were empty, she got nervous. She didn't remember if the Magic Show was in the Gym or in the Lunch Room. She decided to check the Gym first. She walked towards the Gym, then she saw an open door. She looked in and saw a man in a cape looking around everywhere. She stepped into the room and asked, "Excuse me? What are you looking for?" The man jumped up and turned to her. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just looking for my top hat, have you seen it?" the man asked. He wore glasses, a white Tuxedo looking clothing and a black cape. Lauren shook her head. The man thought for a second, then it snapped. "I remember now! I left it in the truck!" he exclaimed, when she was about to leave, he turn back around and asked, "Excuse me, but would you wait for me? I don't know where to Lunch Room is and I'd need some help...." "Ok, I'll wait." Lauren answered with a smile. "Thank You! Now, I'll be right back!" the man exclaimed as he left.  
  
Lauren walked around the room, looking at the mans stuff. She continued to look around, when a book caught her eye. She walked over to it, and the cover read, "THE CLOW." She wondered what kind of book it was, so she took the book and opened it. It was rather weird, there weren't any pages, just cards. The cards were face down, so she couldn't tell which ones they were. But on the back of the cards, it had a sun and a moon, and the color of the cards were yellow and orange. She was curious about what kind they were, so she picked up the first card and turned it over. She gasped when she saw what was on it. It read "THE TAILLOW." Her eyes widened, this was one of her favorite Pokemon, but this was one of those cards. This was really weird consittering that normal Pokemon Cards say "POKEMON" on the back. She took the next card out and sure enough, it was the last evolutionary form of Taillow. "T-The Swellow...." Lauren whispered to herself.  
  
Just then, the symbol on the back of the cards appeared just below Laurens feet! There was a Big Wind! and all the cards were being blown away! Lauren grabbed at them, trying to grab them all because she knew she'd be in trouble with that man! When the wind died out, Lauren only held four cards. The Taillow, The Swellow, The Grovyle, and The Absol. Lauren was on the floor, panting. That was not an ordinary book, and those weren't normal Pokemon Cards!! She continued panting, then she saw something coming out of the cover of the book! She flinched and moved away from it. A small Absol with wings floated out of the book. It opened its eyes and it said, "Hello!" Lauren blinked, her eyes were dots. "Wha...." she asked herself. Was that thing real? Or did she bump her head harder than she thought that morning? She went a little closer to the Absol. "Umm.... Hi..." she answered. The little Absol flew over to her and smiled. "Hi! I'm Eternal Absol of the Seal!" it exclaimed. Lauren blinked and responded, "Uh... Hi, I'm Lauren N..... Eternal Absol or the Seal? That's little bit to long to say, so... How about I call you Blaze?" The Absol nodded happily. "I like that name!" it exclaimed happily. It floated to the ground and looked at the book. Its eyes went into dots. "WHAT?!?!?! WHERE HAVE ALL THE POKEMON CARDS GONE?!?!?!" it exclaimed, not happily that's for sure. It looked around everywhere, then it flew over to Lauren. "Uh... Lauren? Do you know where the cards went?" Blaze asked. Lauren put her hand behind her head and sweatdropped. "Umm.... You mean these?" she asked, handing him the four cards she had. Blaze took them and looked at them, then he turned back to Lauren. "Yes! These are Pokemon Cards! Now, where are the other ones?" Blaze asked happily. Lauren kept her hand behind her head and her sweatdrop got bigger and went down 2 inches. "Umm.... I said the name of one of those Bird-type cards... Then all of the other cards blew away.... Heheheheheheh..." Lauren laughed nervously. Blaze laughed, too, then he stopped and yelled, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Blaze had been muttering curses and walking around trying to think for the last two minutes. Blaze quickly turned around to face Lauren and said, "You released the cards, right? Well, now you have to catch them all over again!!" Lauren jumped in her spot on the floor, then she got up and answered in a yell, "What Do You mean I Have To Catch Them All Over Again?! I Don't Know Anything About These Pokemon Cards!! And I'm Only In The Fourth Grade!!" "WELL YOU LET THEM OUT!!! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH THEM OVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET THEM OUT!!!!!" Blaze yelled angerily. Lauren didn't like to yell to much, so she decided to end this arguement. "Ok!! Fine!! I'll Catch The Cards!!" "Good! Now, you're gonna need a staff....." Blaze said, he flew over to the book. Out of the books key hole, came a key with the head of a Skarmory. It flew over to Lauren, and once again, the symbol on the back of the cards appeared under her feet. "Oh Key of Clow, This girl by the name Lorenna has agreed to your contract.... RELEASE!!!" yelled Blaze. Lauren grabbed the key, and it got bigger and turned into the staff that Blaze was talking about. It had the head of a Skarmory, but it had a red jewel on the forehead of it, and little red jewels all over it, but only one jewel on the actual silver Skarmory head. Lauren pulled it toward her, and she looked around at it. "Wow! This is really beautiful!" she said out loud. "That is your staff," Blaze declared, the staff turned straight back into the key, "The words will come to you when you want to release it into the wand...."  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps coming from down the hall! Blaze hid himself and the book under a table. Lauren quickly put the key on a chain and put it around her neck as a necklace, it wasn't showing, it was inside her shirt. The man from before stepped in. "I found my hat! Now, will you show me the way to the Lunch Room?" he asked. Laurens eyes turned into dots, so did Blazes. "Umm... Sure! Go on ahead of me... I need to do something real quick....." Lauren said with a sweatdrop. "Hmm? Oh, Um, ok." the man said, the he walked into the hall. Lauren and Blaze sighed. Lauren opened her book bag and said, "Hurry!! Put the book and yourself in it!!" "WHAT?! You think I could fit in-WHOA!!" Blaze exclaimed. Lauren had already put the book in, she just grabbed Blaze nad pushed him into the bag. "Are you going to help me or not??" the Magician man asked from outside. "Yes Yes!! Hang on!!" Lauren exclaimed, then she ran out of the room. "Follow me!" She walked towards the Lunch Room, which was right in front of her classroom. When they got there, all the students were talking, and all the teachers were getting frustrated. "Oh thank you! And your name is?" the Magician asked. "Oh, my name is Lauren! Please, hurry and go! The teachers look like they're gonna blow up!!" Lauren exclaimed. "Oh! Right! Thanks again!" the Magician exclaimed as he ran onto the stage. Lauren sighed and walked into the Lunch Room. She walked over to Lizzy and Lauren P, and sat in the middle of them. "L.N! Where have you been?!" L.P. asked with a clueless look, Lizzy had the same look. "Let's just say.... I was with the Magician...." L.N. answered, winking. Both eyes chuckled, but just as the Magician walked out, he tripped. He looked behind himself to find a big purple animal Pokemon called Loudred. His eyes widened as the younger evolution of it, Whismur, and the older evolution of it, Exploud, walking from behind the stage. He got up quickly, then he stopped noticing something, he gasped. "WHAT?! These are the Pokemon Cards from my Book!!" he exclaimed in his head, "Wait!! That Girl!! She Released Them!! It'll be hard for her, not knowing much about the cards.... But something tells me she'll manage!"  
  
Back with L.P, Lizzy, and L.N, L.N's bookbag began to move. She took a peek in and Blaze came flying out! "I SENCE A POKEMON CARD!!" he yelled. He flew back to the ground in front of L.N. Everyone was staring, and all of the teachers fainted, a bunch of the Students fainted, and the Magician hid behind a table. Only Tasha, Lizzy, and L.P were still awake. "A Whismur, Loudred and Exploud! Those are hard to find enless you go to Rustboro!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Stay here, Lizzy, all three of you!! These aren't ordinary Pokemon....." Lauren N. said, taking out her key. "You should really listen to Lauren N! She's got to catch these cards!!" Blaze exclaimed, flying off. Lauren N. walked a little bit closer to the three evolutions. "The words will come to you, Lauren N!!" Blaze yelled, he was at the top of the stage, waiting to see it L.N needs help. Lauren N. put the key in front of her, and it was floating! She had let it go, and it didn't fall! "Oh key which hides the power of the dark, Reveal your true form before me, I, Lorenna, Command you under our contract... RELEASE!!!" Lauren N. exclaimed, the symbol appeared under her feet once more, and the key released into the staff. She grabbed the staff and took out the cards she had with her. "Umm.... Maybe this'll work!" Lauren exclaimed, throwing the card in front of her, it floated and twirled round and round, "Grovyle! Release!!" The staff's point hit the card, and the Grovyle Spirit in the card was released! It shot out and used Leaf Blade on the Whismur! Since it was a card, it wasn't struck down easily. The Grovyle Card looked to Lauren N. for directions. "Another Leaf Blade attack to the Whismur!!" she exclaimed, pointing to the Whismur. The Grovyle obeyed and shot out of the Whismur again. It used Leaf Blade again and the Whismur went to the gronud with Xs at eyes. "Yeah! L.N! Capture It!!" Blaze exclaimed. Lauren ran forward and was about four feet away from the fainted Whismur. "Return To The Form You Were Meant To Be In...... POKEMON CARD!!" Lauren yelled, she hit the staff up and a card appeared. The Whismur Spirit turned into pale pink energy and went into the card at the end of the staff. The Whismur was gone, it was now a card. The card floated over into Lauren N's hand.  
  
"One down, two to go!" she exclaimed, as she took out another card, "Swellow Card! Wind Attack!!" The Swellow Spirit flew out of the card and used Wing Attack on the Loudred. The Loudred was pushed back into the wall, and it had anime swirls in its eyes. Lauren ran to where the Loudred was and did the same, "Return to the form you were meant to be in... POKEMON CARD!!" The same thing that happened to the Whismur Card happened to the Loudred Card, it turned into the card and flew over into Lauren N's hand.  
  
"One More!! Let's Go! Absol!!" she exclaimed, releasing the Absol Card. It shot forth at the Exploud and used Slash. That took one forth of its HP away, Absol used another Slash, so now Exploud only had half HP! "Use Perish Song!!" Lauren N. exclaimed. The Absol Card did use Perish Song, then they were both to faint in three turns. Exploud used Hyper Voice, Absol dodged it and used Swords Dance. That was one turn down, two more now. It tried to use Stomp on The Absol, but the Absol used Double Team. One more turn to go!! It used Metal Sound, and this was one of the few attacks that actually hit The Absol! The Absol attacked with Razor Wind, getting it only a little bit of HP left. The Perish Song kicked in, the Exploud fainted, and so did The Absol Card. The Absol Card returned to its Holder, and Lauren N. went to the Exploud. "Return to the form you were meant to be in.... POKEMON CARD!!!" she exclaimed, the card turned back into the card and went into her hand with the other cards. "You Did It!!" Blaze exclaimed, flying back down to Lauren N. Lizzy, L.P, and Tasha walked over to Lauren N. with widened eyes. "You're a Cardcaptor like Sakura? That's SO Cool!" Lizzy exclaimed. L.P, Tasha, and L.N. sweatdropped, Sakura was once a Cardcaptor, she's now the Card Mistress. But her cards used to be called Clow Cards and now they're Sakura Cards, these cards on the other hand, are called Pokemon Cards. "Ummm... Yeah, thanks Lizzy... But seriously, this IS pretty cool! I mean, Pokemon Cards! It'll totally be hard to figure out which Pokemon are Pokemon Cards when I start on my Journey in two weeks!" L.N. exclaimed happily. "Hey! You're gonna start in two weeks, too? So am I! Even Lauren P, and Lizzy are, too!" Tasha exclaimed happily. We all screamed excitedly, that woke almost everybody up. "Oops..." L.N. said quietly, hiding the cards and Blaze hiding in her bag again.  
  
The Magic Show had been resumed, and it was a great success! When the Magician left, L.N, L.P, Lizzy and Tasha were all relieved. Lauren N. told them about how it was his book, and that he didn't know she had to book, they had to be VERY careful from now on. They all walked back to class, and packed up so they could leave for home, the four girls all would walk to L.N's house to talk about what they'll do when they set out on their Pokemon Journeys in two weeks. None of them will be prepared from what'll be coming when they do set out on their journeys.....  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikki: Ok! What'd y'all think? I highly doubt y'all liked it, but please, just tell us what you think, and if you have any ideas for it! If you're lucky, we might consitter putting your idea into action! ^.~  
  
Crystal: Yup! Plus, we got the name Lorenna from our friend from school, ya know. Lauren is her nickname since Lorenna is.... Well..... A little bit hard for our teacher to say.  
  
Nikki: Well! Anyways! We'd like to thank Shadow/Phantomness for writing her CCA story! That's one of our favorites, and we got our idea for this story from hers! But, this is a girl named Lorenna, and a bunch of sidekicks! Plus, Lorenna is after the Houen cards only!! Enless y'all think she should go and steal some from Ash.... *smirks*  
  
Crystal: ^.^;; Who do you all think should be the costumer? Tasha or Lizzy? L.P. is doing the watching, Lizzy's doing the taping...  
  
Nikki: And should Tasha do the costuming? Or should Lizzy do both? Or maybe L.P.....  
  
Nikki and Crystal: Give Us A Vote!! Review And Tell Us What You Thought Of The Story And Who You Think Should Do The Costuming! 


	2. Psychic Day Carnival

Cardcaptor Lorenna  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 2 - Psychic Day Carnival  
  
It was another normal day, at least that's how it seemed. Cardcaptor Lauren was playing tetherball just outside of her house, she just liked to practice by herself since she didn't have anyone to play with. Everybody on the block she lived on didn't want to make friends... Either that or their parents don't want their kids around her. She was always lonely, but she was used to it. There was always peace and quiet! Well, except for when her grandmother was screaming bloody hell because she wins on Bingo night. She sighed with a sweatdrop, just thinking about her grandmother screaming because she won makes her feel embarassed.  
  
She continued to play tetherball, then Blaze popped out of the little bag she had. He had happily been eatting a chocolate chip cookie. "How's it goin'?" he asked, licking his paws for little crumbs. "Pretty good... I'm really gettin' better at Tetherball, but it's lonely not playin' against anybody...." she answered, looking down at the ground. The ball went around, then it hit Blaze, he went flying out of the bag, but then caught himself and used his wings. He flew back over to Lauren, landing on her shoulder. "Ya know, you should really be getting ready for the Carnival!" he exclaimed, then he turned more happy than serious, "But then again, you should probably be getting ready in case another Pokemon Card comes out...." Lauren sighed as she hit her tetherball around the pole, hitting it harder and harder everytime. She seemed to be getting mad or something. Blaze made a clueless look, then he made the look: O.o. "WOAH!!! LAUREN?!?! ARE YOU USING EXPLOUD'S STRENGTH?!?!?!!??!?!" Blaze yelled, flying off of her shoulder. Lauren stopped hitting the tetherball and stopped it. She wiped her forehead and sighed, looking at Blaze. "Of course not... I don't know how.... Besides, this was just my own strength...." she answered calmly. Blaze blinked with BIG eyes and responded, "T-That was your own strength?! God!! You must REALLY pack a wallop when you get into fights!" Lauren gave Blaze a death glare and asked, "You looked at my Report Card, DIDN'T YOU?!" Blaze got a little nervous, since that was Lauren's own strength, he didn't want to get on her bad side. "Umm....." he answered, he was sweating rapidly. "TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU LIKE I DID TO ANTHONY YESTERDAY!!!!" Lauren yelled angrily. "Ok Ok!! I did.... It said you were gettin' into fights with the boys, and BEATING them! Jeez, Kid! You must REALLY be quite the fighter!" Blaze complemented, hoping to get off of her nerves. Lauren cooled down and answered, "Gee, thanks! I get lots of practice on my tetherball!" She continued hitting her tetherball, hitting it hard, and blocking it on the other side.  
  
After about ten minutes, L.P, Lizzy and Tasha walked into L.N's Driveway. Blaze flew over to the bunch of girls and exclaimed, "Helllllo Ladies!" L.N sweatdropped at that, the three girls said in unison, "Hi Blaze" Blaze flew onto Lizzy's shoulder, and all of them walked over to L.N. L.N stopped her tetherball, and wiped her forehead with a towel that was on a car inside her garage. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, putting the towel back and looking at them. "Girl, what's up with you? You're not even ready yet??" the girl with short, black hair, Tasha Rino, asked, her hands on her hips. L.N looked at her clothes and answered, "Who cares? I can go in this... This is comfortable, and it don't look to bad....." They all sweatdropped, and Tasha spoke, "What ever works for you I always say...."  
  
It didn't take to long to get L.N's grandmother to hang up the phone and take them to the carnival. She drove them to the carnival by East Madison Lane, and they were dropped off. L.N's grandmother would go and pick them up at 10:30 PM since L.N and Lizzy didn't want to miss Inu Yasha at 11:30 PM.  
  
"See you later, Grandma!" L.N exclaimed, waving as her grandmother drove off back to her house. L.N sighed and looked to the other 3 girls. "Well, let's go and do what we wanted to do, Girls!" she exclaimed, jumping up once. "Yeah!" the other girls exclaimed back. They all ran into the carnival and went onto the rides and played the games. But one particular game caught L.N's eye. She stopped and took Lizzy's hand when she stopped. "Hey Lizzy? When did that booth over there appear? It wasn't there when I came by earlier..." L.N spoke, staring at the booth. Lizzy stopped licking her ice cream cone and looked at the booth. She blinked at it and answered, "Well, it could have just been put there, ya know. Some people could have been late." She blinked again and looked at L.N, then she gasped. L.N's eyes, they had no pupils! L.N began to walk towards the booth, she didn't blink even once. Lizzy nearly dropped her ice cream cone when she saw the man at the booth. He was smirking and staring at L.N, he did blink. "Eheheheheheh! I finally found a Cardcaptor! Now I can kill the last one!" the man chuckled, still watching L.N walk slowly over to his booth. Lizzy shook her head and ran to L.N. "Wake Up!!" she exclaimed, shaking L.N. L.N. didn't wake up, she just kept walking. Finally, Lizzy got mad and slapped her, that woke her up. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" L.N yelled, rubbing her cheek. "Yup, you're back to normal..." Lizzy spoke with a sweatdrop. L.N blinked, "What do you mean? I've been normal..." Lizzy took L.N's hand and walked away from the booth. "Shoot! I would have had her if it wasn't for that stupid friend of hers!!" the man yelled, stomping the ground.  
  
"What?! I was totally out of it and wouldn't stop walking to that booth?! That's Why You Slapped Me?!" L.N yelled madly. Lizzy got scared and flinched. L.N sighed and looked down to her book bag, Blaze stuck his head out. "Blaze, I think there's another Pokemon Card on the loose ..." Blaze nodded, "Probably is, and the Pokemon Card probably knows the Hypnosis attack." L.N looked to Blaze, "How do you know?" "Because, if a Pokemon Card uses the Hypnosis attack, it'll attract a Cardcaptor to it. And if the card if working for someone else, that's big trouble for you ... It could mean death..." Blaze answered, looking at the ground. L.N and Lizzy gulped and looked at each other. L.N sighed and said, "When we go on our Pokemon Journey, it's gonna be harder to find cards.... But it'll have to due..." Lizzy grinned and dug into her backpack, leaving Blaze and L.N clueless. Lizzy came out of her backpack holding a costume in her hands. "Please, Lauren. Can you wear this costume? If it is really a Pokemon Card, I would love to film you wearing it!" she asked with starry eyes. Lauren sighed and nodded, "Fine... I'll wear it ...." Lizzy jumped up in happiness, she pushed Lauren into the nearest bush. throwing her the costume. Blaze went onto Lizzy's shoulder, both waiting to see how the costume would look.  
  
Two minutes later, Lauren came out of the bush. Blaze and Lizzy gasped, Lauren looked so adorable! She wore a white dress that overflowed behind her, a small white jacket that had a red tank top under it. She also wore a green hat that went over one of her eyes. "Wow! This isn't to bad..." Lauren commented, turning around to show them how perfect it looked. "Lauren, you beautiful! I've really out done myself! I guess I didn't leave the best for last! Hahahahah!" Lizzy laughed, looking starry-eyed at Lauren. "Lauren, you look as pretty as a Gardevoir! Better yet, you LOOK like a Gardevoir!" Blaze exclaimed, smiling at how pretty she looked. Lauren looked at Blaze and blinked, "Do I really look THAT good? I know what a Gardevoir is, even though I don't have my POKeDEX yet, I still know. I've read about it." Blaze nodded, and Lizzy spoke, "It's true, you really do!" "But enough with the complements, we have to capture that card!" Blaze exclaimed with a serious tone. Lauren and Lizzy nodded, walking back towards the booth. Little did they know, there was a boy watching them. He had a sword sheath across his back, and there was a sword in it, of course. He hurried to stay hidden and to follow them.  
  
When they got there, they stopped behind a tree that was at least a yard away from the booth. Lauren glared at the ground at was in front of the booth, she didn't look at the actual booth because she knew she would be under the same spell again. Lizzy took out her video camera, and put it on record. She pointed the lens to the booth. "This is the mysterious booth that may hide a new Pokemon Card that needs capturing," she said as a narrator for the video she's shooting, she turned the lens to Lauren, "And this is the beautifully dressed CardCaptor that will capture the new Card!" Lauren sweatdropped, then looked to Blaze. She gasped, Lizzy had given him a mini-hat and jacket to match the outfit that she wore! She sighed, then spoke, "I just hope that I don't die, you say this card will be hard since it knows Hypnosis, right Blaze? You're going to have to do me a favor.... If I am under their control again, use a Thunder attack on me, all right?" Blaze nodded and jumped out of her book bag, he made himself the size of a regular Absol. "I wish you would have done that sooner...." Lauren said with a sweatdrop. "Who cares, just go out there and bag that card!" Blaze exclaimed, pointing to the booth. Lauren looked at the ground in front of the booth again, if she looked directly at it, she'd probably die if they got her.  
  
"Eheheheheheh! Time to fight, my pretty little Gardevoir...." the scary old man at the booth chuckled evilly, looking behind him. There were a pair of glowing red eyes, and he laughed louder. Lauren had gotten out of her hiding place, still not looking at the booth. Thank God the carnival was empty of normal people, it was just the Cardcaptor, the Camera Person, the Guardian, The Card, and the bad guy. Lauren pulled out a card and threw it in front of her, it spun in mid-air. "Absol! Come Out And Use Slash! Absol Card!" she exclaimed, the Skarmory wands beak touching the middle of the card. The Absol Card sprung out of the card and headed towards the booth, it Slashed at the man, but something forced it back at The Absol before it could hit the man! Lauren gasped, trying not to look at the man. "Lizzy! What's going on in the booth??" she growled, looking to Lizzy. As Lizzy continued to tape, she answered, "Something made the Slash attack be forced back to The Absol! This is so great!" Lauren sweatdropped, and looked to The Absol Card. "All Right, Absol Card! Bite Attack!" she exclaimed, smirking. 'If the card knows Hypnosis, it has to be a Psychic-type. I remember reading that Psychic-types and weak against Dark-type attacks and Pokemon! Oh! I'm so glad I went to school for this!' she thought in her head, still smirking. The Absol went right at the booth, it opened its mouth, showing it sharp, pointy teeth. It aimed at the man, and the attack hit! The man got the bite right in the arm! "YYYYAAAAHHH!!!!" he yelled in pain, being released from The Absol jaws. He turned around in the booth, standing up and yelling to the big truck behind it. "Gardevoir!! Get Out Here Now!!" he yelled, sitting back down and looking for a band-aid under to booth.  
  
The pair of glowing red eyes appeared inside the dark truck, it moved and levitated out of the back of the truck. Lizzy and Blaze gasped, they were right! It was The Gardevoir Card! Lauren growled, closing her eyes and looked at the ground in front of herself. "I wish I could see.... But Damn You!! I Can't!!" she yelled in anger. Lizzy gasped at Laurens language, but still, it was perfect for the movie! Lauren looked to The Absol and yelled, "Bite attack!" The Absol nodded and ran at The Gardevoir, it used Quick Attack and used Bite right away! The Gardevoir screeched in pain, it was gonna faint! The Absol let go of The Gardevoir, and The Gardevoir fell to the ground. It didn't move at all, it just lay there. Lauren assumed that she had won, so she called back The Absol and looked up at the Gardevoir. But that was a mistake! It was a trick! The Gardevoirs eyes snapped open, glowing red, it was once again trying to use Hypnosis. Laurens eyes opened wide, her hands going to her head, she was struggling not to be hypnotised this time. Her eyes closed as she tried, she could see blood red on the inside of her eyelids instead of midnight black. "Ge-Get... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" she yelled in anger, her eyes snapping open. Her eyes weren't their usual brown, they were now glowing pink. The Gardevoir had levitated up a few seconds after she had awoken, and now its eyes were turning from pink, to red. Now it was the Gardevoir struggling to stay awake on, but it was having a much harder time. Lauren had put her hands down, and she neared The Gardevoir Card. But first, she picked up her wand, she had dropped it when she was struggling. She slowly walked over to The Gardevoir, her eyes still glowing pink. As she neared The Gardevoir, it began to calm down, it its eyes were slowly stopping to glow blood red.  
  
After Lauren had gotten only one foot away from the Gardevoir, both of their eyes stopped glowing any color. The Gardevoirs eyes were naturally red, but not glowing red. It grinned, and pointed to Laurens wand. Lauren looked at her wand and also grinned. "Return to the form you were meant to be in... Gardevoir Card...." she said softly, pointing the wand at The Gardevoir Card. The Gardevoir made a pose, and it was sucked into the card. Lauren caught the card, thinking that it was more beautiful when it was full of good magic. She quickly looked up at the booth, seeing the scary man with a frightened face. "YYYYAAAHHH!!!" he yelled in fear, jumping out of his chair and running into the truck. He accidentally got locked in the back of the big truck, Lauren, Lizzy, and Blaze laughed at this. "Call the Police, Lizzy, they'll take care of him!" Lauren spoke, going down to a giggle. "What do we tell them?" Lizzy asked, she had stopped laughing. "The truth... That the man in the back of the truck harassed a Pokemon into trying to kill us...." Lauren answered with a wink. Lizzy giggled, "All righty!" she giggled, taking out a cell phone and dialling the number for the Police Department. "Hello? Officer Jenny? There's been an almost murdering attempt at the carnival ground near East Madison street! Come right away!" Lizzy exclaimed, hanging up. Lauren, Lizzy and Blaze chuckled, looking at the truck again. Through the little window they could see the man banging on the doors and trying to get out. Lizzy wrote a note on a big piece of paper, it said: The Man That Harassed A Pokemon Into Killing Us Ten Year Old Girls Is In Here." She took a piece of tape and put it on the door to the back of the truck. Blaze turned into his regular size and went into Laurens book bag, and Lauren and Lizzy ran back to Laurens home.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. The Day Of Destiny

Card Captor Lorenna  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 3 - The Day Of Destiny  
  
It was another warm day, the sky was its usual blue, the flowers were blooming, the Pidgey were singing, nothing could make this day any different than any other day! Except for one thing.....  
  
L.N, L.P, Lizzy and Tasha screamed out of excitement. Today was the day they'd get their first Pokemon! All four girls had slept over at L.N's house since she lived nearest to the Pokemon Lab. They all got out of bed, and got dressed into the clothes they wouldn't wear until they were Pokemon Trainers. L.P wore a red shirt that had a big pink flower in the middle, this wasn't the one that L.N also had, this one was very new and wasn't from Limited Too. Tasha wore a sleeveless, black shirt that didn't cover her skinny stomach, and she also wore a black skirt to match her shirt and black hair. Lizzy wore a sleeveless, emerald green T-shirt, and a white skort, her short, light brown hair was loose with a white headband. Last, but not least, L.N wore a pink, sleeveless shirt that also didn't cover her skinny stomach, she wore a red skort, and a pink headband to match the shirt. They all said 'Wow' to how they all looked so good! They all quickly grabbed their backpacks, said good-bye to L.N's mother, father, and grandmother, then ran out of the house. They all headed for Professor Birch's Pokemon Lab.  
  
When they got there, they knocked on the door rapidly. They were just TO excited! One of Professor Birch's Colleges answered the door. "Oh! L.N, L.P, Lizzy and Tasha! How could I and Professor Birch forget today's the day you get your first Pokemon?!" the College known as Branch said with a sweatdrop, "I'm sorry, but Professor Birch is out on the Route studying Pokemon.... I'll give you lot permission to go out there without Pokemon since he took them all with him...." The four girls nodded and said good- bye to Branch, then they walked away from the lab, heading towards the entrance to Route 101.  
  
As they walked, they began to start conversations. "So, what Pokemon are you going to pick, Lizzy?" L.N asked, grinning. "I really don't know... I might pick Mudkip, and I might pick Torchic, I don't really know yet...." Lizzy answered, she began to thinking of the one she might take, "Which one are You going to get?" L.N thought for a moment and answered, "Treecko or Torchic.... Which ever is left, I suppose.... But, we'll always know that Blaze is my real first Pokemon!" She and Lizzy looked down at her backpack which she had slung over her shoulder. Blaze popped his head and and smiled. "So, which one are you going to get, Tasha?" L.P asked, looking at Tasha. "Well, either Treecko or Mudkip... I really don't care which one, as long it's one of those two..." Tasha answered, putting her hands behind her neck as she continued walking. "I'm totally going to get a Torchic! I mean, it's the only cute Pokemon in the whole lot!" L.P spoke, putting her hands on her hips as they walked. Then they stopped, seeing three Poochyena barking meanly at a person that was in a tree. L.N and Lizzy looked at the person and recognized it to be Professor Birch! He looked down and saw the four girls, he exclaimed, "Can You Girls Get The Pokemon From My Bag And Help Me?! Please?!" They all nodded, and went for the bag, Tasha took one, Lizzy took another, and L.P took the last one. L.N took the bag and looked around in it, it was empty, there were no more Pokeballs in it. She frowned and went over to a tree, it was a tree that was one tree away from the one Professor Birch was in. She sat down under it, and sighed, she turned and began to watch.  
  
Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic were released from the balls, the Poochyena stopped barking at Professor Birch, and began to growl at the Pokemon. "Scratch Attack!" Tasha yelled, pointing to one of the Poochyena. The Treecko nodded and began to scratch at it, it ran away in fear. "Mudkip! Go Water Gun!" Lizzy exclaimed, pointing to another of the Poochyenas. The Mudkip nodded and opened its wide mouth, a strong, and large stream of water flew from inside of its mouth and at the Poochyena. It ran away cowardly, and still wet. "Peck Attack!" L.P commanded to the Torchic, pointing to the last Poochyena. Torchic nodded and quickly got onto the Poocheynas back, it began to peck at its neck. He howled in pain, Torchic's sharp beak was making a cut. Torchic jumped off, and the last Poochyena ran off, scared of the Torchic making it give up anymore blood.Professor Birch slide down the side of the tree trunk and exclaimed, "That was great! You all wanted your first Pokemon, right? Well, you can keep the ones you battled with just now!" Tasha, L.P and Lizzy cheered, bu then Lizzy stopped and went over to L.N. "Professor Birch? L.N didn't get a Pokemon...." Lizzy spoke, looking at L.N's disappointed face. Professor Birch's smile turned to a frown when he saw L.N's disappointed face, then he had an idea. "I know! L.N, come with me back to the lab, I have 3 other Pokemon you could choose!" he said, his frown changing back to a smile. L.N's sad face turned to a smile, she got up and responded, "Ok, let's go!" So they all followed Professor Birch back to his Pokemon Lab, where L.N would get her 'first' Pokemon.  
  
As soon as they got to the Lab, Professor Birch opened the door and let the four girls in. He asked them to wait in the in the room as he went into another room. He came back into the room holding three new Pokeballs, he let all of the Pokemon the balls had contained out. The four girls gasped, these new, three Pokemon weren't Starter Pokemon! They were Pokemon you could easily find in the wild! The first one was a white and grey Pokemon, it was very small, and it looked like a small child in a ghost costume. "Castform!" it exclaimed, jumping up once, then when it landed it stopped. The second one looked like a small, sky blue colored bird with cloud white colored wings and beak. "Swablu..." it cooed peacefully, bowing its head in the preasence of Professor Birch and the other four girls. The last one was a white and black colored dog, it had a long horn on the left side of its head, and it had red eyes. "Absol! Absol Ab!" it barked happily, wagging its black, knife-like tail. Tasha, L.P and Lizzy gasped at how cute the Swablu was, but Lauren just gasped at the Absol. She grinned and said, "I'll take the Absol!" "WHAT?! NO NO!! TAKE THE SWABLU!!!" L.P and Tasha yelled. Lizzy giggled and knew why L.N wanted the Absol, to breed with Blaze probably. "All righty! Here's your new Absol's Pokeball..." Professor Birch spoke, handing L.N the Pokeball he had let Absol out of, then he took out four PokeDexs, and twenty empty Pokeballs. He handed one PokeDex and five Pokeballs to each of the girls and said, "Here are your Pokedexs, and here are your Pokeballs! Now you're all set!" He smiled while saying this, and all of the girls smiled. "Thank You, Professor Birch!" all of the girls exclaimed in unison. "You're welcome girls! Now run along, you don't want to be late.... A bunch of other trainers have all ready left since they came on time..." Professor Birch told, laughing nervously. "WHAT?!" all the girls yelled, yelling "BYE!!" as they ran out of the Lab.  
  
They ran all the way out to Route 101, and they walked on, looking for a town to go to and for Pokemon to catch. They stopped running and began to walk slower, looking around for any Pokemon they could capture, and they also began to start talking. Then, their talking had to stop, since a small Pokemon called Wurmple had crawled into the middle of the trail. Tasha and L.P immidiately ran behind Lizzy and L.N, Lizzy quickly pulled out her video camera, and L.N pulled out her Absols Pokeball. "Go! Abby!" L.N exclaimed, tossed the ball one or two feet away from the Wurmple. Her new Absol popped out of the ball, barking happily. When he saw the Wurmple, it growled a bit. L.N pulled out her PokeDex and pointed it to the Wurmple, she had only read about the cute Pokemon.  
  
PokeDex: Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokemon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the for by leaking poison from the spikes.  
  
L.N just blinked and put her PokeDex away, then she asked, "How about a Scratch Attack?" Abby the Absol nodded and scratched the Wurmple twice before it had fainted. L.N blinked and threw an empty Pokeball at it, the Wurmple was sucked into the ball and it had been caught. She walked over to the ball and picked it up, turning around and seeing Lizzy taping her. "Ok L.N! Make a pose for the camera! This has been 'L.N's First Pokemon Capture!'" Lizzy exclaimed with stars in her eyes. L.N sweatdropped, but made a pose. She stood up straight, her right hand on her hip, and her other hand held the ball up to the camera. "I Caught A Wurmple!" L.N exclaimed, but then sweatdropped and asked, "Did I just say that? These things can be caught almost Anywhere...." Lizzy laughed and smiled, "It's still your first capture!" "Well, yeah, you're right... I'll have to treasure my new Pokemon...." L.N responded, looking to the ball, and taking Abby's ball and letting her back into her own ball.  
  
So, they walked on, then they had stopped since a red colored Poochyena had gotten in the middle of their path. L.P ran in front of L.N, Lizzy and Tasha and yelled, "This One's Mine!" As soon as she finished yelling this, Blaze popped out of the backpack and yelled, "I Sense A Pokemon Card!!" L.N and Lizzy quickly got in front of L.P, Lizzy began filming again, and L.N got out her key. "Hey!! I Said This One's Mine!!!" "Oh Shut Up!! This Is A Pokemon Card!!" Blaze yelled from L.N's shoulder. L.P was knocked to the ground because of this, and she stood quiet as she sat there, watching with a jealous look on her face. L.N once again let go of her key, it didn't go to the ground, her hands with around it, but not holding it. "Oh key that hides the powers of the darkness, Reveal your true form before me, I, Lorenna, Command you under our contract.... RELEASE!" L.N exclaimed, the Sign of Clow appearing under her feet, and the Skarmory headed key began to grow into the staff. She grabbed the staff and twirled it twice, then got out a card. She threw it in front of her, it spun around in front of her. "Absol! Come Out And Use Slash!" she exclaimed, touching the Skarmory head's beak to the middle of the card. The card began to glow and it popped out of the card and slashed at The Poochyena in attempt to make it faint. The Poochyena dodged the Slash attacks and used Bite, The Absol was biten, but it didn't effect due to the attack being a Dark-type. The Absol made one more attempt, and it was a hit! The Poochyena went down to the ground, but got up again. It was obvious that half its HP was gone. "All Right, Absol! Use Razor Wind!" L.N commanded, pointing to The Poochyena. The Absol nodded and whipped up a whirlwind, then it attacked! It was a hit, a rather hard hit! That was enough to knock the rest of its HP off. L.N ran to be two or three feet away from The Poochyena, then he raised her staff. "Return To The Form You Were Meant To Be In! Poochyena Card!" He hit the staff one or two feet above The Poochyena's head, then it got sucked back into a card. The card flew into L.N's hand, and she grinned. "Well, that was rather easy..." she spoke, The Absol Card turning back into a card, too. Blaze smiled and said, "Very good indeed! You're getting better! Now, let's continue to Oldale Town, shall we?" All, but L.P nodded, she got up and said, "Um... I don't think I want to travel with all of you anymore... It's all right though... You all have my number on a cell phone. Bye..." She waved as she walked to a different direction than they where supposed to go in. They all waved good-bye to their long time friend, then they walked on.  
  
Blaze walked at L.N's side, then he said, "I sense another Pokemon Card....." Lauren looked down to Blaze and responded, "I do, too, but I don't know where it is...." "Well, that's what the rubys on each side of the staff is for... I guess I forgot to tell you... I'll bet the words will come to you, since I don't really know myself... Clow made me forget..." Blaze spoke, sweatdropping. Lauren looked to Blaze again and sweatdropped, "I'm not really surprised...." She pulled the key that was on a necklace, and exclaimed, "Oh key which hides the powers of darkness, Show me where the next card I seek is!" The key's rubys were all glowing, then the ruby on the right stood glowing, the others stopped. Lauren and Blaze looked in the direction and saw a black Mudkip! They also saw a boy with a sword by it, looking as if ready for a battle. Lauren, Blaze, Lizzy and Tasha ran over to the bushes, they tried to hide and watch. But then the boy looked in their direction, a look on his face that said "Don't Mess With Me!" all over it. "Come Out!!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes. Lauren sighed and stood up from the bushes, walking three steps closer to the boy. Blaze forgot to hide his wings, so he flew over to Lauren's head and he sat on it. He was in his small form, if he were in his big form, Lauren would probably fall down. "Who are You? And what are you going to do with that cute little black Mudkip?" Lauren asked, her eyes looked innocent, as the boy narrowed his eyes at her. "My name is Aaron Birch, and this is no Pokemon! And I might wanna know what Your name is since you know mine..." he answered, still his eyes were narrowed. "My name is Lorenna Nayalo, but everybody calls me Lauren. And I know that's not an ordinary Pokemon... But Pokemon Cards should be treated like trained Pokemon are, with care, or else they might not go to you..." Lauren spoke, as she looked at the little Mudkip. "Who asked you?" Aaron asked, still with narrowed eyes, then he raised his sword and brought down the point a few inches above The Mudkip. An empty card appeared, and The Mudkip was sucked into the card. Aaron reached for the card, but the card flew over to Lauren. "What The Hell?!" he exclaimed, "Why did You get the card I sealed?!" Blaze flew off of Lauren's head and glared at Aaron. "The card gets to choose who it will go to if there's more than one CardCaptor... And it seems that Lauren isn't the only one..." Blaze answered, letting his sharp teeth hang out from the inside of his mouth. "Humph! Well anyway, looks like I've got a rival for both the cards and the title of Best Pokemon Master..." Aaron spoke, then he turned and said, "We'll meet again, but till then, good-bye." Then he walked off to Oldale Town, the same town the girls were headed, too. All the girls shrugged and walked off to the path and continued towards Oldale Town.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
